One metric fuck-tonne of Irish Overwatch shenanigans
by GrandmasterVenom
Summary: Jacksepticeye and co. are trapped in the alternate dimension of Overwatch. Having been informed of their new lives by their doppelgangers, they set out to do right with Overwatch... But not all is as it seems...
1. unto the breach pt 1

**_One metric fuck-tonne of Irish Overwatch shenanigans_**

 ** _I saw a fanfiction a while ago, and it was a crossover between Jacksepticeye Co. And star wars. I'm just doing the same thing but with Overwatch..._**

Jack was in the middle of recording his latest Overwatch video. He was attempting to play a couple matches of Overwatch whilst using a muscle stimulator. "Okay, we're traveling to Nepal – and we're gonna win this round! Hopefully, maybe, I should be sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick, ah ha ha, owww" he yelled as the muscle stimulator kicked in. However, a stimulator came loose, and the shock made jack jerk forward, and the stimulator brushed the metal grille of his Corsair computer. The tiny spark suddenly made his computer explode in a Shockwave of light and electricity, propelling jack from one side of the room to the other, knocking him out cold. In another flash of light and electricity, jack disappeared. The Overwatch disc from his pc, rolled around the room, before falling over where jack's body used to be.

Jack stirred to find himself falling through a vortex of electricity. Memories flashed through his mind of all his Overwatch experience. Then he started seeing memories that weren't his own. They seemed like his memories, but of another life. Suddenly, an unseen force yanked him in to reality, and he landed in a room nearly identical to his recording studio. "Jesus fuck me..." he groaned, and looked up to see him??? "oh, I know you, you're me from earth 1 – the one who swears a lot" jack 2 said. "I've watched enough TV and shit to know I'm not in my world, which begs the ever important question of WHERE THE FUCK AM I???" jack 1 asked. "I'll explain this simply. On your way here, you saw different memories. They are my memories. Every person exists in a dimension, with some exceptions. When a person travels from one dimension to another, they are given the memories of their doppelganger, ensuring the illusion of their own dimension being the only dimension: it's cause and effect" jack 2 explained.

"As for where you are," jack 2 continued, "I'll let you hazard a guess. Look at the cars and people outside". Jack 1 separated the venetian blinds, and saw hovering cars, and robots walking or hovering alongside people. "Am I in a dimension where Overwatch is reality" Jack asked his other self. "Yeah. Speaking of which, like D.VA, you're still a big time gamer, but a part time Overwatch agent as well" the second jack explained. "wait, just for confirmation: are reaper, widow maker, sombra, and doomfist, terrorists for talon?" jack 1 asked. "No, they aren't, Why???" J2 asked. "In my universe, Overwatch has cannon and non-cannon, like fiction and nonfiction. Cannon has die, die, die and co. As agents of talon, and non-cannon has them as members of Overwatch. I just wanted to check so I don't run screaming, or try cutting captain falcon into sushi" J1 asked. "See, already thinking like a dimensional traveller," jack 2 smiled, "by the way; mark, bob, and wade are here too – your mark, bob, and wade. My versions are briefing them about all this, working for Overwatch, gaming, etc."

"I have something else to give you, your – well, my weapon of choice," he pulled out a small metal tube, a similar size to a TV remote, "it's practically a lightsaber, the one from the star wars kylo ren voiceover. I'll take you into the garden, it should come to you naturally" jack 2 said, showing him the crossguard lightsaber, and putting it in his hand. They walked out into the garden, and jack 1 activated it, with a crackle of unstable, green, energy, and a growling roar. He swung it around lightly, the hilt slightly heavy in his hand. He deactivated it and held it at his side. "Am I here permanently, or temporarily?" He asked, querying his interdimensional status. "That is for you to decide. I'm your doppelganger, videos will stay the same. Everything is the same here, just with the presence of Overwatch. If you do want to stay, It'd be no different to your old life, and you remember everything I do, so people will be convinced". Jack 1 mulled it over.

"6 months: I'll stay for 6 months, and we'll meet up, and I'll let you know how I feel about all this" jack 1 said. "Cool. Mark, bob, and wade will meet you in town, at the abandoned warehouse. You can discuss abilities and all that. One other thing, because I really wanted to go for it, here's your helmet" jack 2 gave him a kylo ren helmet, and a green cloak with a cowl. "I'm really getting a kylo fan vibe off of you," jack 1 said, getting the duffel bag he used off a shelf. Putting the helmet and cloak inside, and clipping the lightsaber to his belt loop, he turned around to find no jack 2, but a piece of paper on the desk. "had to go, staying longer could disrupt multiverse, wheels are outside" it read. Jack separated the blinds again, to find a green Audi R8 outside. Walking to the door, picked some keys up of the side. Getting into the car, he saw the abandoned warehouse address, a began driving to town.

Having been initially confused by the addition and subtraction of half a dozen roads, jack turned to his sat have for help. He eventually moved through town, getting friendly hello's from locals he knew. He pulled up to the abandoned warehouse, finding no other people or cars nearby. About 5 or so minutes passed before he heard a car pulling up. It was purple with yellow tyres, so it had to be bob aka muyskerm. He shifted out of the car to see jack. "Interdimensional shit happen while you were playing Overwatch???" bob asked. "yeah, that sums it up," jack shrugged, "so what super cools shit did you get???". "I'm the human embodiment of prop Hunt" he said, before in a blue flash of light, he become an identical copy of his car. "Holy shit, that is awesome". "I know," bob said, reverting to his human body, "what'd you get for Christmas???". Jack got his helmet and cloak out of the car, put them on, and activated his lightsaber. " **i don't know if I can use the force or not** " jack said, " ' **the fuck happened to my voice? This is awesome!!!** " Jack said, deactivating the lightsaber, and taking off the helmet. "Your doppelganger has a star wars fixation" bob said.

" _"The can man and happy-go-lucky ren" doesn't exactly roll off the tongue if you ask me_ " the familiar voice of wade rang out. "What did the wizard give you, wade???" jack regretted the question, and the area around him and bob, turned to darkness. Jack activated his lightsaber to provide light. In the classic horror film nature, the two looked up to see the bogeyman overhead. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?" Jack yelled, trying to slice it to pieces. The darkness lifted, and the bogeyman leapt to the floor, before in a red flash, he turned into wade. "I am the bogeyman, and apparently my doppelganger once made Reaper scream like a girl" he said. "Now where the hell is mark???" jack said. No sooner had he said it, a massive sonic boom erupted overhead. Then mark landed on the floor, " _oh, hello_..." he said. He was wearing a pink and black version of the iron man suit from the avengers, the one from the alien invasion. All the red was now pink, and the gold was now black. Everything was the same, apart from the head, where a small pink moustache had been painted just above where his mouth would be. The suit then opened up and mark jumped out.

"I think you got the cool hand-me-downs" wade said. "So to clarify: Irish jedi," jack gestured to himself, "prop man," he pointed at bob, "bogeyman red," he swung his lightsaber at wade, who flashed into bogeyman form, "and starkiplier" he finished, flicking his finger against the helmet of the suit, deactivating his lightsaber. "Aw, shit. The Overwatch base is all the way in Gibraltar. Unless..." he looked at wade. "Why's jack looking at me like that" wade whispered to mark, "I think he wants you to teleport us to Gibraltar" mark shrugged, in a normal voice. "the bogeyman can teleport, now do your golden Freddie shit an put us in Gibraltar". Wade sighed, "okay, okay, everyone grab on. Everyone grabbed on to wade, as he became the thing that nightmares were made of – if nightmares were 7 foot, had 6 inch nails, and could snap your neck and your sleep, and even you wouldn't know. Anywho, they held onto his arm, and they were surrounded by red mist, as is constricted around them, before they vanished, on their way to Gibraltar...

 ** _This was a good first chapter, I think this could develop RR, AND ENJOY,_**

 ** _GRANDMASTERVENOM_**


	2. unto the breach pt 2

**_First off, in the last chapter when jack said about his voice, it may or may not be confusing. That's only because I wrote it in bold italics, but it may not come up like that. Second, I realized that I mixed up mark and wade once or twice, sorry to you, my non-existent readers. Lastly, I have a screwy auto correct, I'm not one of those writers who does all the crappy five year old writing. Anywho, enjoy..._**

At the base in Gibraltar, a few small sparks flickered in thin air, before it grew into a cloud of mist. The mist morphed to form the outlines of 5 people: Jack, bob, wade, and mark with his suit beside him. He huffed on the faceplate, before rubbing his sleeve over it a few times. The group looked around as mark climbed back into his suit, to find out where they were. The files crawled past his face. "well? 'da feck are we mark?" jack asked. Mark raised his hand to speak, but jack cut him off, "you say Gibraltar, and I'm gonna spell out your name in your fucking blood" mark continued anyway, " _We're at the starting point for the shuttle payload, Winston's lab_ ," he said, " _which is in the Overwatch base... In Gibraltar_ " mark winced, and jack took a couple loose swings at him. Mark fired a couple blasts of pink energy, as warning shots, which jack deflected into harmless air. "funny... Reeeeeal fuckin' funny mark" jack said, sheathing the energy sword. "We may as well go and see the big guy, see if there's any work to do" wade said. "Yeah, I'm 'a ask him what other shit I can turn into, and see what I can materialise from thin air, 'cos this dimension lacks a sense of physics" bob said, materialising a baseball and bat. He threw the ball in the air, swung at it, and missed. The bat instead slipped from his grasp, and hit mark in the faceplate, sending him back a few metres. " _You fuck_ " he groaned.

Bob walked away whistling, as if nothing had happened. Walking through the large door that led to Winston's lab, it was eerily quiet... Too quiet. The lights were dimmed, and no sound could be heard. "Anyone else getting the Friday the 13th vibe, or even the walking dead???" jack asked. Suddenly a hail of plasma bolts came hurtling from all around. Lobbing himself in front of his friends, he outstretched a hand and froze the bolts with the force. The hail stopped from one direction, and started in another, as jack force pushed the previous bolts back at the current hail. "Mark, cover please. Wade, flank a bit would you. Bob, you help wade" Jack yelled out. Mark zoomed through the files on his suit, and launched a small disc from his palm. It projected a shield not unlike Orisa's, and him and jack ducked beneath it. " _Seeing as we don't want to cause property damage, set for stun. Put in a few saber dashes and throws, try and freeze them with the force. I'll put in a couple blasts from my repulsors to provide suppressor fire. Okay???"_ mark schemed. Jack nodded and tampered with his lightsaber, and the blade turned an extremely pale green. As the shield finally cracked, they rolled either side, and mark unleashed a barrage of repulsor blasts. Jack propelled himself up to the balcony with the force, swinging his lightsaber to give him momentum. As he skidded to a halt, wade crawled up behind him as bogeyman, and Bob appeared from thin air. The shooter stood up from a crouch, and turned to face the trio.

Mark silently boosted up behind the shooter, and charged up his repulsors. Jack activated his lightsaber once more, and held it with two hands at his shoulder. He then there it in a Frisbee throw, at the shooter. The shooter ducked left, and turned around to see the lightsaber go flying into Winston's personal lab, as it deactivated mid air. He went to turn back around, when something came flying at him. Mark. " _LAAA-BOOSKY_!!!" he yelled, catching the assailant in the face with a left hook and a crack. A grunt came from the attacker, and then a red visor lit up on his face. "soldier: 76???" jack asked, force pulling his lightsaber to him. " _congratulations boys, you beat your previous times_ " he said, grabbing his jaw, and picking up his heavy pulse rifle. The boys looked at mark, and his displayed a holographic leader board. A bracket linking their pictures and names together, moved up on the leader board, and had a 3 displayed beside it. " _You lost to junkrat and roadhog by 2 seconds, and genji by 10_ " 76 continued. The leader board became a winner's podium, with a genji picture on 1, a picture of junkrat and roadhog on 2, and a picture of jack, Mark, Bob, and Wade on 3. "There is such a thing as at least letting us know it was you, like leaving your visor on" bob said, materialising a soldier: 76 visor on his face. " _That would defeat the objective of the game: if you knew who was attacking, you would be able to counter attacks, and predict my movements. That isn't how it is on the real combat zone_ " he said, as they walked down the stairs, to the main entrance.

As soldier: 76 walked away, jack and co. Found their way to their interlinking dorms. They weren't surprised to find a gaming setup each, and several emails from Dva. Jack walked into his room and found a silver case on his bed, taking not of the fact that there weren't cases on Mark, Bob, or Wade's beds. He found a note on top, " **Jack, in response to your offer to aid me in the super human abilities and healing project, I had some help from Winston to create this for you** " jack opened the case, and in the most spider man: homecoming style, the case folded out to reveal a green and black spider man suit. The case projected a green hologram, showing the suits from spider man, the amazing spider man 1 2, and spider man: homecoming. It showed how tapping the logo could cycle through them, and double tapping the logo could invert the colours, making them black with green webbing and spider, as well as green around the eyes. A serum sat on the table, a blue and red liquid, sitting like oil and water. A small label read that he should mix with water, and drink quickly. He would experience pain and discomfort for a day, and was recommended to sleep it off. Picking up his duffel bag, he looked at the helmet and cloak, as well as lightsaber. He walked over to a wardrobe, and found a mannequin for the robes. Dressing the model in the garments, and placing the lightsaber on an altar that rose from the ground, he sighed. "with great power, comes great responsibility" he said, remembering the lesson taught throughout the web slinger's adventures. He poured a glass of water, stirred in the spider serum, and swigged the drink down, ignoring the tastes of sickening chemicals, "Oooh, that tastes like fucking shite". As the chemicals began to digest, he called mercy on the Comms. "Mercy??? Yeah, it's Sean" " _Oh, Mister septic eye, have you had a chance to take the super soldier formula???_ " she inquired, "yeah, tastes like crap. You couldn't have put some squash in, or something nice and Swiss???" he asked, as she laughed, imagining what it tasted like, and at his joke about a better flavour, " _good things come to those who wait jack, patience is a virtue_ " she said, smiling on her end. "I'll call you tomorrow, and we can always set up a training session, see how my powers have affected me" he said, "Because of the whole spider theme to this program, will I be able to shoot webs, or will I need Winston to help me???" he inquired. " _you'll be able to spin webbing yes. Just make sure to eat lots of carbohydrates, and drink lots of water. Believe it or not, the make up some of the primary substances that a spider needs to create webbing. Anyways, I have work to do, I'll see you tomorrow jack_ ", and she ended the call.

The next day, after much, much, much, agony and cursing, jack found the spider powers had developed, such as crawling, strength, spider sense, webbing, and a more toned and muscular body. He then tried the suit on, sans mask, and he crawled onto the ceiling and into mark's room. Moving silently, he rappelled behind him, "HELLO NEIGHBOR!!!", mark literally called his suit to him, and was ready to obliterate jack off the face of the earth. Jack jumped down from the ceiling, as bob and wade ran in to see what was happening. "YOU FUCK, THAT WAS LIKE EVERY FNAF JUMPSCARE I EVER EXPERIENCED!!!" He yelled, climbing out of the suit. "so what's with the whole "irish man, Irish man, drinks 12 beers, but doesn't need the can???"" bob asked, materialising a toilet, and 12 glasses of beer, before dematerialising them again. "my doppelganger told mercy he'd help her with a spider super soldier program she created, apparently when she went to see spider man: homecoming with us, and so, here I am" he said, pulling on the mask, and switching through the different suits, until he reached the Tobey Maguire suit from the original trilogy. "Speaking of work, what have you been doing mark, that jack seemingly interrupted???" wade asked, curious as to the footage on mark's computer. "i wanted to research our doppelgangers, and why they left. I don't think you just up and leave like that. So, I reviewed all the footage my doppelganger's suit recorded before we arrived on Monday. It's bad guys... It's really bad..."

He double tapped the screen, and projected it as a hologram in the centre of the room. What they saw was sickening; Mark gunning down innocent people, it switched to a security feed of jack cutting down guards running his way, and then wade picked of soldiers one by one, grabbing them from the shadows or ceiling, slicing their throats. Finally, it switched to bob, who materialised a minigun, and started mowing people down: women, men, children, and omnics alike. "my doppelganger told me Winston reviews everyone's footage, every Friday. I can't delete this footage, even if I want to. Winston had it locked so that only the top ranking members can access it, any time, anywhere. OUR DOPPELGANGERS ARE WAR CRIMINALS, AND THEY SET US UP TO TAKE THE FALL" he yelled, putting his hands over his face, "even worse, Winston spot checks footage at random moments, so he could find out right now!!!". " _ALL AGENTS OF OVERWATCH, A SECURITY LOCKDOWN IS BEING INITIATIVED. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT LET THE PERSONS KNOWN AS JACKSEPTICEYE, MARKIPLIER, MUYSKERM, AND LORD MINION 777 LEAVE. THEY ARE SUSPECTED OF CRIMINAL ACTIVITY, AND ARE TO BE DETAINED FOR QUESTIONING. THEY ARE TO BE PRESUMED AS ARMED AND DANGEROUS. ENGAGE ONLY IF NECESSARY!!!_ " The voice of Athena rang out, through the speakers positioned around base. Jack, wade, and bob turned to mark, "YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT!!!" they yelled together...

 ** _Also, the other reason some writing night or might not be bold is that I'm doing this on a tablet, on holiday. And fanfiction mobile needs you told edit the text in documents manually, which I always forget. So if you're reading this after 28/8/17, then don't worry..._** ** _GrandmasterVenom, out..._**


	3. EXPOSED!

**_Can't think of something to say, so here's ten words_**

Jack webbed his way down the hallway, as mark boosted behind him, and wade crawled on the ceiling. Bob was busy throwing random, oversized objects out of his pockets, either at the pursuing agents, or if they weren't useful. He threw oversized sunglasses, bike horns, fish, bowling pins, a mousetrap that caught junkrat in the gooey bag, rubber chickens, squeaky toys, funny eyeball glasses that he didn't recognise, even a bazooka, along with a wallet holding 20 different licenses that permitted him to use it. As Jack, mark, and wade ran through, the door, bob hit the close button. He materialised a builders outfit, and a series of chains and planks, as well as a padlock, hammer, and nails. He nailed the planks to the door, and wrapped the chains over the door, so it couldn't open outwards. Not noticing that jack, mark, and wade were gone, and that he'd shut the wrong door. He turned around to see every agent pointing their gun at him. He yelled so loud and hard that his eyes and skull popped out his head, and his tongue shot out a good metre. "It's all over muyskerm, put your hands over your head, or we'll open fire" Mcree yelled. He looked left and right, and a song came to mind. He jumped forward with his hands on a jazzy stance, "HIT IT". Several landing lights and spotlights came on, making the agents wince. When their vision cleared, he was wearing a samba outfit, with two maracas in his waistband, and an oversized sombrero on his head. That's when the music rang out of the speakers... Cuban Pete...

The first notes rang, and it may as well be the mask all over. He shook the maracas to the beat, and began to sing, "They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rhumba beat, when I play the maracas I go chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom," some of the Overwatch agents had noticeably started moving to the beat, "yes sir I'm Cuban Pete, I'm the craze of my native street, when I start to dance, Everything goes chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom," he threw the maracas away, and they too, hit junkrat in the gooey bag, "the senoritas they sing and they swing with the tempero, it's very nice, so full of spice. And when they dance in the street they bring a happy ring that era keros, singin' a song, all the day long," he ran up some crates and swung off a cable, "sooooo... If you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete, and I'll teach to chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom," he landed off the cable in front of tracer, and she too, started singing, "he's a really modest guy, although he's the hottest guy, in Havana, in Havana," she seemed surprised that she was singing, but gave into they joy of it. "Si, senorita I know, that you would like to chicky-boom chick, it's very nice, so full of spice," he pulled her on top of a forklift, and spun her around, "i'll place my hand on your hip and if you will just give me your hand," she slapped him twice, "Then we shall try, just you and I, i-yi-yi" he said, dropping tracer on a couple agents, who caught her. Jack crawled up a wall, as mark boosted over, "not bad..." he said, being interrupted by wade on the ground, "SHUT UP AND HELP ME UP!!!" he yelled, seeing as bogeyman couldn't do walls very well, "okay, okay, keep your merch on..." he said, as bob carried on singing. "so if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete, and I'll teach you to chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom!!!" he yelled, as the Overwatch agents uncontrollably conga lined their way through the base, "shake your booty, daddy, wow! See ya..." he yelled, running to the wall, materialising a pogo stick, and jumping over. He bounced off the pogo stick, and grabbed onto wade, as they teleported to England.

"The mask, well that seems fitting..." jack said, as they materialised in an alley. "I figured it buy us time... Plus, I don't feel like tom and jerry, or looney tunes characters" bob said. Mark climbed out the suit, and set it to sentry mode. "Overwatch has out addresses, and knows all our contacts. Fortunately, New York and London have neglected the aid of Overwatch, so we have chances. I recommend we go to New York, there's no way they'll find us soon" mark said, his suit displaying articles about the mayors of New York and London turning down Overwatch's offer to help in crisis. "We'll go to New York, London has one of the lower crime rates, and we can help out enough that we can prove our innocence. I noticed something else on the security footage, someone else in each of them. Mark, play the footage again..." jack said, stroking his mild beard. When mark played the footage again, they all noticed it, a figure appearing and disappearing, as if shrinking and growing. "I'd bet you £100 that it's pwediepie, I remember the ant man voiceover on YouTube. Undoubtedly his doppelganger's sent him here, but he has no idea what he's walking into. We need him..." wade said, crossing his arms. "it's settled, we head to New York. But first... Breakfast. We should be alright for a few hours, there's no way Overwatch will get the word out that quick. If I'm correct, there's a weatherspoon's pub around the corner, we can get something there" jack said, walking out into a high street that he mildly recognised. The high street was fairly empty, seeing as it was 6:00 am in London. Jack put out his hands to crack his knuckles, then realising he was still in his Spidey suit. "Wade, you got some clothes hidden in those deceptive pockets of yours???" he asked, as wade grinned a sly grin. A few moments later, jack walked out into the street again, wearing a muyskerm "share the love" hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a pair of vans. He wore his suit underneath in case anything happened.

Wade and bob walked back into the street too, and the trio looked back at mark. "What the fuck do I do with the starkiplier suit???" he asked, seeing nothing to hide the suit in or behind. "Can't it do the iron man 3 shit, you know, where it splits apart into tiny bits???" wade asked, remembering the third instalment of the Marvel franchise. "It's worth a shot," mark said, "LAAA-BOOSKY!!!" he yelled, slapping his palm on the arc reactor, on the chest. The suit began disconnecting, the two legs freestanding, and the arms, chest, and head hovered in the air. They each began compacting, until a small chest plate, two gloves, boots, and a helmet remained. Bob materialised a duffel bag, and wade placed the components in it, slinging it over his shoulder, slightly stopping due to how heavy the suit was. All prepared, they set off down the street to the pub. Jack and mark went up to order breakfasts for them all, whilst wade and bob watched over the starkiplier suit. Bob sought to amuse himself, so he walked over to a pinball machine across from their table. As he went to put the pound in, he dropped it. He bent down to pick it up, but stopped when he looked through the window. He saw tracer zipping about, asking people if they'd seen the incognito Irishmen. Then he got really worried, as he made out someone saying to ask in the pub. Walking back to the table calmly, he nudged wade in the arm, and pointed out the window. Wade too, calmly walked down from the upper level of the pub, to the bar. As Jack and mark finished ordering, he put a his hands on either of their heads, and turned them to they could see the door. They saw tracer, and unlike bob and wade, FLIPPED OUT. Jack dropped the drinks, leaving them to smash of the floor, and the bartender yelling at him.

Already looking for exit routes, they figured it best to go out the front door, when Tracer turned away. That's when it all went shite balls up. Tracer went to ask the bartender, and he went on to an angry rant about jack smashing his mugs. "all agents of Overwatch, I've found the targets, we're in a weatherspoon's pub on kings row. They may be armed" she yelled, drawing her pulse pistols, making people start evacuating the bar. "aw, crap. I didn't even get to eat breakfast" jack yelled, ripping off his clothes, and pulling on his mask. He jumped off a balcony on the upper level, and swung down at tracer, sweeping at her legs and knocking her off her feet. As she got up, wade crawled past her on the ceiling, with the bag containing iron mark on his back, and bob hopped away as a small beer bottle. Mark ran outside, and tracer grunted, throwing a pulse bomb at him feet. He ran away as it detonated, but the blast sent him into the air. Just as he was about to go splat on a wall, jack grabbed him and put him under his arm. "Could do with starky marky right about now!!!" jack yelled, as wade tossed him mark's bag. He threw both higher in the air, and the pieces of the suit ripped out of the bag, coating mark in his famous colours. He landed on the road as the face plate attached, and stood to his full height. He stared hard at tracer, who stood about 20 metres away. Wade leapt off a street light, and next to him, and bob hopped over, becoming human, holding what appeared to be a couple mini-guns, shotguns, and rocket launchers welded together, in either hand. Jack swung in, landing on a lamppost sideways. Suddenly, genji and Reaper appeared from the shadows, as well as widow maker and pharrah. "Stand down, before someone gets hurt. Final warning..." pharrah said, loading her rocket launcher. "We didn't commit these crimes, we were framed!!!" jack said. " **Then why run from the truth, why try hide if you didn't commit these crimes???** " genji asked. " _We can't prove our innocence, but we will be able to if you just let. Us. Go_ " mark said. "We have our orders, so you can come quietly, or in a coffin" reaper said, producing shotguns from his coat. Suddenly, an unseen force sent Reaper across the street, and the from nowhere, a light blue, dark blue, and white version of ant man appeared next to the moronic miscreants. It was pwediepie, "yeah, how about neither???"

 ** _Yet again, no crap comes to mind, so, here's eleven words_**...


	4. beatdown by the bar

**_I liked the last chapter, because I feel like this can develop more..._**

Jack wasted no time taking to the skies on web lines, constantly firing at and circling Widow maker. On occasion, he'd hit her and stagger her, and she'd shoot a web line, making him fall slightly. Mark and pharrah were soaring overhead. Setting out a course for him to follow, he flew in and out of alleys and buildings. As he approached big Ben, he made sure pharrah was still behind him. Boosting up slightly, the pieces of his suit broke apart, and he jumped back over pharrah as she slammed into the clock tower. Reaper sprayed bob with pellets, as he kept changing between outfits. At first he became a bull fighter, holding a red cloth in front of him. When reaper pulled out a new set of shotguns, the once metre by metre cloth could've passed for Swiss cheese. As genji tossed shurikens as pwediepie, he kept shrinking between them. He yelled to mark, who picked him up and threw him at genji. Shrinking before he hit, he worked around the mechanics of genji's suit, yanking out the weapons and movements systems. Genji promptly froze up, and dropped with a massive clank, "buddy, you should take that into the shop, looks like you got engine trouble" he said. Tracer fired at wade, as he crawled around her. Suddenly the world around her went dark, Everything around two metres away was black. She looked behind her six, but when she looked back, wade had talons at her throat. He placed a finger on the chronal accelerator, and it turned red, making her blink all over the place uncontrollably. As they finished up, they saw jack wrapping a knocked out Widow maker in a cocoon, and attaching her to a lamp post, "We won't have long until the rest of the heroes catch up, and I don't want to have to face Winston after doing that to tracer. We need to get proof that we didn't do this, and we need to figure out how to get our doppelgangers from this dimension back from our own" jack said. "well, pwediepie saved us the trouble of going to his place. We can get to New York faster. Wade???" Mark said, and they all grabbed to him. They descended into the ground as mist, and away to New York. Little did they know, genji had heard everything...

 ** _Back at the battle scene_**

Mercy and Winston stared at what lay before them; a tracer randomly blinking around, a genji laying totally immobile, apart from his left, human, arm with which he gave a wave, a Widow maker squirming on the side of a building, reaper wrapped up in chains, and pharrah half imbedded in a wall. They immediately set to work freeing their companions. "Genji, what happened???" mercy asked, as Winston helped him up. " **We were engaging with jack, mark, bob, and wade. We had them cornered, but Felix turned up. That's how I was rendered immobile. Before they left, they spoke to one another** ," he pressed his comlink, and set it to loud speaker, _""We won't have long until the rest of the heroes catch up, and I don't want to have to face Winston after wade doing that to tracer. We need to get proof that we didn't do this, and we need to figure out how to get our doppelgangers from this dimension back from our own" "well, pwediepie saved us the trouble of going to his place. We can get to New York faster. Wade???""_ the recording ended, and Winston sat in thought, "If they are indeed telling the truth, then we have the wrong people, and jack, mark, bob, and wade are innocent, as well as belonging in another dimension" he said, I thought alternative dimensions were just a theory, and a shaky one at that???" mercy asked, recalibrating genji's suit, and walking over to pharrah. "It is, but we don't know how technology operates in their dimension, if they are indeed from another dimension" Winston thought. Mercy turned around and snapped her fingers, as pharrah jumped down from the wall, "D.N.A: no two people are ever the same, even across dimensions, it must apply. I need to be able to get DNA samples from these versions of them, and compare them to the blood tests from when they joined Overwatch, we'll know if they were telling the truth" she finished, as Winston tore Widow maker off the wall, and snapped the chains of reaper. The chains flamed red, before turning to mist. As tracer blinked past him, he grabbed her, and rebooted her chronal accelerator. "Thanks big guy, any more of that, and I'd be sick. Even if he turns out good, I'm going to shoot wade when I see him next". " **That may be sooner than you think, they're headed to New York, we can intercept then there, and try and get some truth out of this situation** " genji said, cradling three shurikens between his fingers.

 ** _New York_**

The gang demisted on a roof which, on further inspection, turned out to be the empire state. Jack leapt onto the spire, and looked out across the city, pulling off his mask. "Homecoming VR has nothing on this. It's not like watching spider man from a first person perspective, I'm the one actually shooting the webs, but..." he sighed, crawling back down to his friends, "i miss home, our friends, families, admittedly even my brother. And it makes my skin crawl knowing that our murderous doppelgangers are with them right now" lightning cracked in the sky, and hit the ground next to them, revealing Anti-Septiceye, Darkiplier, MinionLord777, and skenmuy. PewDIEpie was nowhere to be seen. " ** _Hello, neighbour!!!_** " Anti-Septiceye said, bringing out his lightsaber. Darkiplier had a suit with the pink and black mixed around, and a scarred faceplate like this first ultron. MinionLord777 looked like a red version of blackout from ghost rider: spirit of vengeance. And skenmuy looked like a purple and yellow version of impossible man. The five originals stared down their inverses, saying nothing. "What do you fuckers want with us???" wade asked, as he became his bogeyman form. " ** _The popular theory is that every action has an equal opposite reaction. We arrived here, from the dark dimension, with all your memories. You created us as born killers, and that's what we did: kill. Your real doppelgangers are dead, rotting under some stone somewhere, whilst we've been killing whoever. But, we got bored – and we had the idea that we could be heroes as well. So, we enlisted in Overwatch, and decided to do more killing good people, for bad reasons, but making it look like it was good. Then the devious Darkiplier came up with the idea that we brought in the real you's, and make you look like the bad guys, and we could rinse, wash, repeat – move on to another dimension: yours..._** ". As antisepticeye monologued, mark scanned his files silently. He selected the audio from the last few minutes, and sent it to Winston.

 ** _Gibraltar_**

Winston sat monitoring multiple screens, checking for anything he'd missed before. Suddenly, a monitor beeped, showing a moustache shaped marker. " _Winston, priority email from Markiplier_ ". Winston clicked his keyboard, and an audio file began playing, " "What do you fuckers want with us???" " ** _The popular theory is that every action has an equal opposite reaction. We arrived here, from the dark dimension, with all your memories. You created us as born killers, and that's what we did: kill. Your real doppelgangers are dead, rotting under some stone somewhere, whilst we've been killing whoever. But, we got bored – and we had the idea that we could be heroes as well. So, we enlisted in Overwatch, and decided to do more killing good people, for bad reasons, but making it look like it was good. Then the devious Darkiplier came up with the idea that we brought in the real you's, and make you look like the bad guys, and we could rinse, wash, repeat – move on to another dimension: yours..._** " ". "Athena?" " _yes Winston_?" "get the carrier ready, we're heading to New York"...

 ** _Memes..._**


	5. spider jack no more

**_Yeah...it HAS been a while..._**

Jack pulled off his mask, giving a steely glare to his polar opposite, "Why?". " **Because we can... And we want to. You should know – you created us! We are the culmination of all your dark thoughts, manifested in reality. We are supposed to be your darkest shadow, the thing that you should fear...** " Anti said, removing his helmet, revealing the glitched skin. "You said you were from the dark dimension – why not just go back there?" Mark said, stepping out of his suit. " **Being in the dark dimension, is like you guys being in yours. There, everyone fears their light equivalent – our worlds are mirrored. We got tired of being afraid!** " Darkiplier said, stepping out of his suit. Felix opened his helmet, staring back at Anti, "Why not go somewhere else – aren't there infinite dimensions?". " **yeah, but your doppelgangers there aren't the real you's – our creators. They don't have the same darkness. You're all haunted by things from the past – that darkness doesn't naturally occurr. What if we were to tell you, we existed before you created us mentally - that we intervened, giving you your darkest hours, making you believe in us?** " Anti said. "So what, like Rise of the guardians? We only see you because we believe in you?" wade said. " **interesting analogy, but not quite** " his double remarked.

 **The drop ship**

The main Overwatch trooper carrier was now filled to the brim with every main member, from Ana to Zarya – speaking alphabetically, and including Moira. They all mingled around the bay, shacking weapons and tech. Winston came from the control room, and addressed everyone, "As you all know, the five agents Sean, Mark, Bob, Wade, and Felix, were under suspicion of murder in the highest, and manslaughter, as well as infanticide. Evidence has come to light, that the agents we have been working with for the past year, were not our agents, nor of this dimension," there were a few murmurs, "the agents who arrived in Gibraltar a while ago, are the doppelgangers of our former team mates. It is safe to assume that their false doubles brought them here to frame them and escape. We have pinpointed them atop the empire state building, and will arrive in 5 minutes". Soldier 76 arrived from the flight room, "we've contacted the mayor's office, and a 10 block perimeter is being established. I want all of you with your sights on the empire state. Our main attackers and defenders will infiltrate the building, and the heavier agents will be on the ground. The support division will divide, and assist on the roof assault, and on the ground. I want our snipers to locate around the building, in case things go to far. Are we clear?" he said, giving everyone a hard state. They all nodded, and began dividing into groups.

 **The roof**

During the past minute, the "argument" had escalated a teensy bit, and everyone was going one-on-one. Mark was firing blasts at dark, who dodged and fired back at him. Jack swung around the spiral, with Anti throwing his lightsaber at him, occasionally cutting a stand of webbing. Felix and bob were desperately dodging the waves of ridiculous objects thrown at him by skenmuy, and wade was going toe-to-toe with minion lord.

The two demon possessed Wade's were now standing on the side of the empire state, having a first right across the windows. Minion lord got the upper hand, and threw wade off the building. Wade suddenly un-became bogeyman, and felt his skin burn, as it was shrouded in smoke. He and the bogeyman then _SEPARATED_. The bogeyman seemed to evaporate, and return to minion lord. Wade braced for his bitter end, when his skin burned again, but then burned away. He became engulfed in red flame, and was suddenly a skeleton clad in leather biker gear and a 777 imprinted on the back of his jacket.

Noticing Wade's absence, mark quickly pinpointed him, and flew off the building. He caught his friend, and immediately noticed he was a flaming red skeleton, "what-" " _yeah, I'm Nicholas cage – get over it!_ " Wade said, as he leapt back at minion lord, who was once again the bogeyman. " ** _Time to clear the air!_** " the ghost rider said, as opposed to wade. " **Bring it, barbecue face!** ".

"BOB – LIGHTSABER!" Jack yelled. Bob dodged an oversized missile, and in a blue flash, he threw jack his lightsaber (you know, from the star wars battlefront animation? If not – YOU SUCK). He activated it with a hum, and leapt at Anti. " **First I'm going to kill you, the your friends, then Overwatch. And for extra measure, I'll go to your dimension, as kill your family, and then your friends' families!** " Anti spat, as he kept pace with Jack's strikes. They locked in an epic clash, "I. DON'T. THINK. SO!" jack grunted, webbing Anti's face, kneeing him in the chest, and using the force to push him back. "oh thank fuck, I didn't know if I could still do that!" he yelled.

Anti landed on the floor, his lightsaber clattering beside him. The real jack let out a cry, as he attempted to bring down his lightsaber upon him. In a millisecond, Anti force pulled his lightsaber to him, and drove it through jack's stomach.

The whole battle stopped. Jack's lightsaber clattered to the floor with a clang, as Anti drove his saber deeper, grinning sickly. "JACK!" mark yelled at the height of his lungs. But to jack, all was quiet. He fell to the floor in slow motion, his friends all running at him. "YOU BASTARDS!" Bob yelled in slow motion. Mark fired a barrage of missiles at Anti, who froze them, and crumpled them like paper. Wade let out a bloodcurdling roar as Ghost rider, sending a torrent of hellfire at Anti. Bob pulled a minigun from thin air, and let off 1000 rounds at Anti.

Whilst the dark version of jack managed to cut down most of the bullets, his side was then riddled with them, and he slipped, falling off the side of the building. Darkiplier flew after him, and caught him. Landing on top of the building, they quickly grabbed onto minion lord, and teleported away, as wade nearly disintegrated them. He let out another bloodcurdling roar, as the sky turned black.

Jack lay on the floor, his body lifeless, his wound still smouldering as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. The sky turned darker, but then lighter. A sudden ray on light shone out, and what sounded like a church bell rang. Then, the words that had been spoken countless times before, were said again. From the light in the sky, they saw hat looked like a descending angel. The angel landed beside jack, as she held up her staff. It glowed with a golden energy, as she slammed it into his chest. The words that had been spoken countless Ines before, were said again, "HEROES NEVER DIE!".

Suddenly, jack was covered in the electric yellow energy of Mercy's staff, as it surrounded him. His body buckled, as his wounds repaired, the only indication of them ever existing being the hole in his costume, and the large scar he would have from front to back. Mercy then kneeled at jack's side, hoping – praying he'd wake up. Mark removed his helmet, letting it clatter to the floor, and Wade extinguished himself, as rain slowly began falling. Suddenly, with a burst of energy, jack shot up. "AAAAAAH!!!" He yelled. "AAAAAAH!!!" Mark, Bob, and Wade yelled, hugging one another Scooby Doo style, with bob jumping into Wade's arms.

Jack looked around himself, his body soaked with rain. His vision cleared, along with his mind, and he saw himself surrounded by faces. To his left, Mark, Bob, and Wade, and on his right, Mercy. He was about to ask what happened, when he remembered. Looking at his abdomen, he saw no lightsaber wound – only a tear in his costume, and a scar.

"Holy crap! I died?" jack asked. It'd been a week since the empire state battle, and he'd been recuperating in Overwatch's medical wing. He'd been visited by a few agents, apologizing to the ones who he'd fought when he was on the run. "yup. Anti-Septiceye did a Kylo Ren on you. Kya-zoom! Right in the stomach" bob explained. "What have I missed? Nothing too important I hope?" jack asked. The others have looked, before mark stepped forward, "we've good news and bad news. The good news is, we're tracking the demon doppelgangers as we speak. The bad news is... The amount of blood you lost from being shish-kebabed... you lost your spider powers". "AW, SHIT! Well, they were fun while they lasted. Can't mercy just whip up another formula?". "I can't, actually. That was the only vial I had, and I don't know all the ingredients" Mercy sighed, walking in the room. As a courtesy, the three YouTube stars left "Is there any other super secret military formula you want we to test, or was that it?" jack asked. "I have one other project, which you don't run the risk of losing due to injuries. I developed an enhanced healing serum, based off soldier 76's serum, and the chemicals in Tracer's chronal accelerator. The result was that the user would gain the ability to travel at super speed, as well as heal at an accelerated rate. Some of the other affects it may have I'm uncertain- " "I'll take it!".

Mercy looked taken aback at his willingness to try it. "are you sure? Whilst it'll give you powers, I don't know how it will react to the spider serum: Whilst you don't have powers at present, the serum is in your system, and may hurt you, or- " "I need to be on my a-game when the doppelgangers return! I literally died. If that sped serum can help me stop more people dying, then I need it!". Mercy sighed, and walked over to a drawer. Inside was a silver case with a lightning bolt on. Inside was an injector, labelled Velocity 9. She walked over to his IV bag, and injected the full vial into it. A small trail of electricity travelled down the drip, and into jack's wrist. It grower for a second, before the light faded. She scowled at him, before leaving. Hours passed by as jack slept. He fidgeted in his sleep, as he had flashback of being skewered by his evil self.

 ** _Sorry this took so long. School has been hectic. For crying out loud, I'm choosing my GCSE's soon!!!_**


End file.
